


Writing on the wall

by Malitia



Series: True lies and deceptive truths [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Roommates - AsheRhyder, Thor (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of the World, Gen, Internet, Mystery, Tricksters, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooooo... I probably lost it. I still can't write, plot, keep characters in character. You've been warned.</p><p>Sequel to “The Truth about Stories...”.</p><p>Canon divergent AU because there was only issue 12 of Loki:AoA out when I began planing this and I don't claim to be able to read minds (albeit as probably all Loki fans at that time: I really wished to). <i>Last Days</i> because they were unavoidable.</p><p>Almost pure Marvel fanfic. Except for one character from Roommates. No OCs though... so I just can't write canon or not. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it powers of intuition?

The lady Sif walked through the halls of Asgardia nervously. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was trespassing somehow. This wasn't the part of the city of gods she usually frequented so she though she might be lost several times before reaching the ornate double door of her destination: the Library of Asgardia.

Entering she felt even more out of place under the towering bookcases lined with books upon books as far the eye could see. This was probably one of the scariest things she ever faced.

“How can I help the lady Sif on this beautiful day?” said a cheerful voice behind her. She turned around slightly startled to come face to face with the librarian.

“Um” She hated how insecure she sounded. “I'm looking for the tome detailing the story of the siege of Asgardia.”

“Oh. For any particular reason?” the librarian inquired “I don't want to sound rude, but the only person ever interested in such things was...” it was visibly hard for her to finish the sentence “Loki.”

Sif exhaled “It's because of him.” she admitted “He said something I can't get out of my head when... well, when we declared him dead. I hoped to find some clues about it here.” She didn't like what this allegedly simple task demanded from her.

“In the records about the siege?”

“Well, he claimed that the Loki of the past died there... and I don't even know, everything got strange from there.”

“Does the lady believe him?”

“Loki lived in my body for a while after the last Ragnarök, I think I got to know him very well in those years. The young one, I feel, I know not.” Sif wasn't used to feeling like this, and her problem solving generally involved hitting things very hard preferably with bladed weapons, so to say she was out of her element was something of an understatement. Luckily the librarian noticed too so she just nodded and led her deeper in the labyrinth of books.

“This is it.” Said the librarian pulling down a thick leather bound book and putting it on a reading table. “Call me if I can do anything else.”

“Thank you.” said Sif but was very grateful when the librarian disappeared back where she came from. She opened the book and began turning the pages with hope and dread for what she might find.

Some hours later she stopped at a part that read:  
“Loki's final stand against the Void is a question which we have no answer. Why did Loki do it? No-one knows.”

That was it.

She pulled out a StarkPhone and took a picture of the “Why did Loki do it?” question then e-mail-ed it. She was surprised that it went out without problem. 'Hel, this minor spell of cellphone reception really is easy if even _I_ could do it.' she thought to herself, and it was truth, she was no sorceress. With some second thoughts she deleted the photo, if there will be anybody asking questions later she wanted that plausible deniablility.

Then she leaned closer to the book concentrating on the '.' of the '?' and the world just felt like falling out under her feet. She found herself in a very peculiar room... or better to describe it as a circle of green fire surrounded by total darkness, with an empty pedestal in the middle.

“Well, this was unexpected.” Sif said to herself.

She walked around not really sure what she hoped to find, but as her eyes wandered she did notice a stain on the floor. She knelt down and touched it. No warrior worthy of that title would not know what it was even in this oppressive greenness: dried blood.

She was shaking, and couldn't tell if it was with rage or dread or just sadness and tears. She stood up, she still had work to do. She got a crystal ball from one of her pockets and placed it on the pedestal. Then she pulled her sword looked around and counted seven... seven precise slashes through the green flames and the whole magic collapsed.

Sif came to her senses on the stone floor of the library. The book was still on green foxfire for some seconds then closed itself. She walked back to it. The book looked as before except for a large green magic seal with a StarkPhone sized hole in the middle and the inscription:  
“Whosoever holds this book, and the phone with the right question, shall free a secret of Loki”

For a minute she thought about trying to open it again but she knew she couldn't so she just put it back on the shelf hoping to obscure her involvement in this at least a little bit.

She left the library just as she arrived, even waving to the librarian in her way out.

\-------

Somewhere else someone posted a picture of the sentence “Why did Loki do it?” in ornate letters to the site of the alternate reality game titled 'Legacy of the Lost' tagged as 'least-most important question'.


	2. Is it insecurity?

Icy silence filled the almost empty throne room of Asgardia, and that was preferable to the alternative, which everybody knew was brewing. These storms became awfully predictable lately, and as always this too began with an accusation. At least by Odin for a change:

“I don't want to repeat myself, but I told you so, wife. There would be nothing good coming out of trusting that good for nothing...”

“As I told the same about _your_ brother.” snapped Freyja

“My brother didn't betray us!”

“Yet.” added the All-Mother grimly ”Or _your_ vendetta against that girl...”

“The END OF THE WORLD is coming!” bellowed Odin. “We need Thor for that battle!”

“And we have her.” she said firmly.

“NO! That woman is NOT Thor. I refuse to accept it.”

“And yet, you accept Cul's and Loki's word about their change of heart!” snarked Freyja.

“Let's not mention you willingly sabotaging our child's efforts!” Odin's voice became calm which somehow was scarier than his rage.

“He murdered his child self.” she observed. “He is a murderer, liar and deceiver. His only use is as a villain against our righteousness.”

“You didn't know that.” the All-Father's accusation cut like a blade. “You were just as ready to sacrifice his better half that you now pretend to mourn as he was.” his disgust was almost tangible. “At least _he_ regretted it.”

“And look what that brought him. How does that Midgardian saying go? 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' If I already know he is bound there, why care about those intentions at all, I wonder?”

“I'm beginning to see what rot made our son unworthy.”

“DO NOT DARE TO ACCUSE ME! You were almost never there! Cared more about fighting and conquest than your own family! I tried to bring ORDER in this mess!” Freyja's words were full off desperation.

“Order at what cost, wife?” said Odin, and a little sliver of darkness seeped between the panels.

“Isn't that always the question at the end? 'Was it really worth it?'”

A moment of silence fell which was rudely shattered by incredibly false singing:

♫~ There's a kind of a sort of a cost. There's a couple of things get: lost. There are bridges you cross, you didn't know you crossed, until you've crossed! ~♫

“Sorry mommy and daddy. I just couldn't resist this perfect cue.” added King Loki, the self-styled king of the dead future Earth, cackling.

“Begone foul creature!” Odin proclaimed.

“How rude! Daddy, you so wound my tender heart.” he said mockingly while feigning an exaggeratedly hurt expression. “However, I only dropped by to inform my dear _beloved_ mother that the plan goes just according to... well, plan.” he looked thoughtful for a second. “There were some minor setbacks but I'll have those figured out in no time. After all our little Elphaba can't run forever.”

“You're not working in my behalf. You betrayed me.”

“Little old me?! I wouldn't even think of such a dishonorable thing, but how could I've known that I wasn't supposed to leave that cozy little room with no doors or windows?” he snickered. “But I gotta go! Time is money or some shit like that and I'm late. See ya all!” and with this he disappeared in a flash of green light.

Odin and Freyja just looked at each other. “Don't you dare to say 'I told you so' again.” she said finally.

\---------------

Cul, twin brother of Odin, the Serpent, God of Fear and new Asgardian minister of Justice, was sitting in a back room. He wasn't eavesdropping exactly, just the halls were echoy, the royal couple loud and he knew where the two things added up.

“Enjoying the show?” asked an insufferably cheerful voice behind him.

“I could have lived without you announcing your presence.”

“I couldn't help it. The narrative demanded interruption.” said the Loki of the future. “So the world is gonna end... curious. The kid is a lucky bastard, this means we've more urgent things to do than torturing him.”

“I don't suppose you intend to tell him that.”

“Of course not. I still want him out of my way for the fall of this accursed city.” he smiled way too widely. “Also do not underestimate the power of uncertainty.”

Cul glanced at him questioningly but then just shrugged. “So about that business...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Thank Goodness” from Wicked.


	3. You know I can read your mind and...

Loki liked living in Manhattan. Maybe it was the multicultural nature of New York, or that apparently every superbeing on Earth(-616) was contractually obligated to appear there sooner or later. Or maybe he just appreciated the charm and novelty of not being at a place, where everybody thought he will try to cheat or kill them at any minute poisoning even everyday interactions.

Like the grocery shopping he was just returning from, both hands full with bags of food and other stuff. He fumbled a bit with the keys but finally unlocked the door and pushed inside. He immediately noticed that he had a 'visitor'. His future self was many things, but subtle only at very special occasions, so he didn't make any effort to hide his presence slouching on his younger self's sofa either. He called himself _King_ Loki, that should tell you something about the guys ego.

“Well, what an unpleasant surprise.” Loki observed. “I would say 'don't feel yourself at home' but you already do.” He walked to the kitchen and began putting away the contents of his shopping bags.

“I noticed a distinct lack of flames and evil deeds. So I'm here to ask, what do you think you're doing?” the other inquired with mock interest.

“Not what I'm expected to? So exactly what our nature is?” young Loki glanced at the old one “I really didn't think you wanted to work with me... we tried that and it predictably devolved into backstabbing Olympics.” seeing the other's puzzled expression “You should remember that's how this small Loki was born.” Loki smiled mock cheerfully “I can even assure you that I won't do anything against you.”

“But you're planing something.” said King Loki, while crossing his arms as an ornate black plant motif began spreading around the top left corner of the panel.

“Of course. As do you. Wasn't this the most exciting part about having more of us around? Would we be even Loki otherwise?” He said as he walked in the living room.

“You're trying my patience little girl. But I admit it's fun to watch you struggle against the inevitable. You're already burning and it's just a matter of time for you to give in completely. I know. I was there. It took me longer, but you'll follow.”

'No you're not, _I_ am _here_ ' thought Loki but he just nodded and changed into her female form “If you say so, old man!” she checked her pockets “Eh. I'm out of bubblegum. How should I do my rebellious teen impression without that?!”

“Don't mock me, kid.” his future self stood up, grabbed her barely healed arm and twisted it, Loki cried out in pain. “You know, I could do way worse things to you than this.”

“I have no doubts.” Loki tried to say flippantly, but failed miserably, which got a smirk out of her tormentor “But I do think that this is highly counterproductive. I'll just fight harder if you make me hate your guts.”

King Loki let her go. “You've a point. I sometimes forget just how stubborn I could be. It matters not. You'll fail. And if I ever find you opposing me, you'll regret ever being born... of course you already regret that, don't you? It would be so much easier if you just gave in. We're a monster, child murderer, body thief, betrayer, deceiver no matter how you deny it and we'll never be accepted. The earlier you admit the less pain...”

“Are you done? I've a life you know. Yamblr blogs to check. Games to play. Fanfic to write.”

“Those petty obsessions. I'm ashamed that I ever wasted time on them.” her future self's voice was full of disdain.

“So you don't need my number?” she waved her StarkPhone before the nose of the other.

King Loki smiled, as usual way too wide, and snatched the gadget out of her hand. “Well, now that you offered, I think I could use this better than you.” he laughed and with that he was leaving “When will we ever learn to not taunt our enemy, I wonder?” he said from the door while something behind him shimmered green for a moment, and then he was gone.

Loki took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Probably when we learn to not hog the spotlight and not want the last word.' she thought to herself. 'This could have gone better. Oh well, off to buy a new phone.'

She also contemplated a bit going next door to ask Verity about shopping and making a girly afternoon, or to call Kate... damn she needed a phone. But then again bringing them more to her future self's attention would be very selfish and stupid, and she was only guilty in one of those sins.

And at that moment she missed Lorelei very much.

\------

In Latveria Valeria Richards, goddaughter of Doctor Doom, was biding a long strip of paper to a dead tree.

“Take a pic of me!” she said and handed her phone to the Doombot bodyguard. She stood before her work proudly wile doing the victory sign with her hands.

*click*

She took back her phone and checked the photo. It was sort of blurry but it had to do, she nodded and tapped “send”.


	4. You have been deceiving me

Verity nervously opened the door of the restaurant. She really didn't like to go places like these, and by these she meant crowded, but, well, it was very hard to say no to Loki.

“Hey! Verity! Here we're!” shouted America to her. 'At least I know I'm at the right place now.' she thought as she walked to the table. “Sit down!” said America again pulling out a chair for her.

“Okay. What's this all about? I mean I know what I'm doing here but why are you...” she asked suspiciously.

“Verity! Meet the Young Avengers, or at least those I could reach and know about the walking disaster area already.” America gestured towards the three boys. “David, Billy and Teddy, or by alias Prodigy, Wiccan and Hulkling. Kate would've liked to come but she is apparently on a case, and Noh-Varr is off planet.”

“Oh, Loki didn't put a spell on your phone?”

America just stopped for a second and frowned “No. And I almost asked if he can really do that. Of course he can. A freaking god and still needs us to save his ass.” Verity felt that this wasn't entirely true but let it slide. “Where was I? Yeah. Young Avengers meet Verity Willis, Loki's best friend!”

There grew the most ornate thorn tendril pattern around the panel and in it silence. Heavy, speechless, 'I don't believe, what I just heard' stunned silence.

“Loki's. Friend.” said the blond boy, Teddy, finally. “That doesn't sound right... what did he do to you? I mean did he blackmail you or anything because we're Avengers, we can help.”

Verity knew this was awful, but she couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. “No he didn't, and he didn't mess with my mind with magic either.” she said between two chuckles. “If it's any consolation I couldn't believe it either if... if... well if I wouldn't know it's true.”

“And how do you know it's true?” asked the boy in the middle, Billy as Verity reminded herself “I mean that filthy liar lies. I almost killed myself because he said that that would solve our problems, which he caused by the way.”

Verity glanced at America who looked very uncomfortable. “You didn't tell him?”

The last boy, David, spoke: “It would've solved our problems. Don't ask me why he talked you out of it after talking you _into_ it in the first place.”

“But he said... son of a... Remind me to kick his ass and then thank him next time. Back to the previous topic: How do you know for sure he is your friend?”

“Verity can see through lies!” blurted out America.

She smiled weakly “I know how good that must sound. Trust me. It's not.”

“This makes sense on some really strange level.” said Teddy.

Billy took a deep breath. “So what does the jerkass want from us?”

“Rescue mission. Let's just say you're not only people he got into trouble. And before you ask he can't do it because he got himself banished from Asgardia.”

“Asgardia? He wants us to break in there? That's madness. We can never get away with that.” Billy starred in disbelief.

David looked at him exhausted “He must have a plan.”

Verity smiled “Glad you mentioned...”

The young superheroes facepalmed. “He is definitely a bad influence.” noted Teddy.

\-------

Loki walked into the electronics store. He was well, he again. Not for any particular personal reason, but he really didn't feel like enduring the salesperson wanting to convince her to buy inferior and/or overpriced electronics in hot pink or purple.

He wasn't against color variants per see, but for some odd reason nobody ever offered her green or gold versions. Not even when pink horribly clashed with her clothing. He suspected this was some strange Midgardian association of color with gender, but never cared enough to investigate.

Also... doing aggressive marketing to the god of mischief might not end well for poor mortal, and today he felt generous enough to not subject them to that danger. Except maybe if they ended up to be extremely stupid.

So he checked out the display case with the StarkPhones. For some seconds he even entertained the notion of just taking one, but concluded that that would be just too easy. He decided for one of the elegant high-end models and bought it.

He was heading out and putting his usual enchantments on the gadget, when a little boy with a long paper strip in hand almost ran into him. A shopkeeper was running and yelling after him:  
“Come back you little runt!”

Loki stepped between them “What's the matter?” he asked.

“He wanted to bind that thing to one of our mannequins!”

“So cute.” He said to him with a winning smile. “Just let him. Seems harmless enough.”

“You're so right.” agreed the other. “Besides, it's just paper. What's the worse that could happen?”


	5. Which face wears the masque this evening?

The library of Asgardia was generally a peaceful place, which was exactly what the librarian liked about her work the most. But things were spiraling out of her control and she just noticed how badly as lord Cul was standing before her menacingly.

“Um... what can I do for our minister of justice today?” she asked trying to sound professional. She wasn't fooling anyone not herself or the man towering over her, she was at the brink of panic.

“I heard rumors.” he said, which was actually not saying much considering Asgardia was full of gossipy hens especially among the servants, but his tone of voice implied dire things.

She looked around nervously: “What rumors?”

“That you're collaborating with the enemy. Hiding incriminating evidence. Should I continue?” He smiled at her like a snake at some poor furry woodland creature soon to become dinner which.

'He knows about the BOOK!' her mind screamed 'RUN!', but there was nowhere to run or hide. 'That's what he wants', she realized. The bloody evil bastard knew how scared she was and was determined to play it up until she broke. Of course realizing the deliberateness of the intimidation and actually not being afraid were two very different things.

She swallowed nervously and tried to calm herself as much as she could. “I think I might have an idea what could have caused that gossip.”

“You think?” he asked darkly mocking “'Might', 'could', a whole lot of weaseling in that sentence to deflect from your very probable guilt...” he paused dramatically “You _might_ like to take a trip to the dungeons to help your memory, I heard they're lovely this time of year.”

She turned her back of him and started walking towards her desk.

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked putting his giant hand on her shoulder.

“I'm fetching the “incriminating evidence”.” she said even doing the air quotes. She won't break down, cry or beg, damn it! She won't give him that satisfaction, she thought, but as always doing was the hard part.

Cul let her go but walked behind her all the way to the desk, where she got the big leather bound book from a drawer.

“Here is it.” she said and handed it to him.

“And what do you think it is?” he inquired sarcastically, while looking at the cover with the green seal.

“Our history book on the 'Siege of Asgard'.”

“Don't mock me woman, or I can arrange that trip of yours to be permanent.”

Mocking him actually did help calming the librarian's nerves, no matter how suicidal it felt. She shrugged “As I said, it's our book on the Siege. Also someone apparently bespelled it so it can't be opened.” she sighed “Believe me lord, I tried.”

“So you admit wanting to possess Loki's secret.” he looked up in fake surprise “Nobody ever admitted treason to me this casually before. That generally requires more _convincing_.”

“Or maybe I'm responsible for this library and a sealed book is unusable.” she pointed out. If he wanted to send her in the dungeons she might as well be as blunt as she liked. “Also showing it to anybody or asking for help would've made me suspicious.”

“So you claim you just found it this way?” he asked. He sounded like he lost interest in playing with her dread, and she couldn't tell if that was good thing.

“Yes.” that was true. Someone put it two books away from where it belonged. It was probably the least severe misshelving she came across in ages.

“Do you know, who read it last?”

“No, the library is big and I'm only one person.” She had to admit to herself that annoying him was strangely fun, but this was maybe a bit too much as he reacted with violently punching the desk beside her and whispering in her ear in barely contained rage:  
“Don't try my patience woman. Who. Was. It.”

She fell in a startled silence for a second but finally answered: “To my knowledge the lady Sif.”

\---------

Billy excitedly prepared for whatever they were going to do. Not that he didn't believe Verity about the rescue, and actually wanted to believe the part about who they intended to save, but he knew Loki. That guy could manipulate _anybody_.

They already decided that he and Verity will stay behind and act as magical and technological mission control, because they were more useful here than _that_ place. But still, this plan shaped up to be the biggest magic thing he attempted since the fight with Mother, well, at least it didn't involve channeling his future self.


	6. When will your true colours show?

Loki was chilling in his apartment, playing Bejeweled Blitz on his new phone and occasionally checking Yamblr, Legacy of the Lost, CNN, FreakingAwesome and Unfiction out of habit. He really tried to keep a low profile because his future could be watching any time. Even after he assured him to not do anything against him, which was entirely true, he just knew the old man didn't loose sight of him, because he wouldn't either. Paranoia is in the nature of all liars, or at least in the not crappy ones anyway.

A familiar sound filled the air. “Again? This is annoying.”

*VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRZZKKRRZADDOOOOMMMM!*

“Um. Hello, Doom. We really have to stop meeting like this.” he said to the overlord of Latveria. “Really. You could have at least texted before _inviting_ me over. Are you going to try to imprison or murder me again?”

Doom said nothing for a while, then Valeria ran past them with long paper strips with symbols printed on them in hand and an almost manic grin on her face.

“Well, she is obviously having fun.” Loki observed. “I have seen those things in other places too. Let me guess, something went viral on the net again?” he winked. “Is it hard to take care of a child?”

Doom sighed exhausted “You've no idea, trickster.” he stopped “Or maybe you've, but Doom's more interested in talking about your plan currently.”

“What plan?” Loki' eyes widened with feigned surprise.

“The plan we already help with.” said Doom as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now the god looked genuinely surprised “You want to help me? And willingly? Why?”

“Because the world is ending.” 

“Well, it's nice to have confirmation. I've suspected that for a while now.” frowned Loki.

Doom continued seemingly not even noticing the interruption “Because the future can't look bleaker. And because you take a great personal risk to not let it happen.”

“I'm also risking a whole bunch of other people too, including but not limited to my own ex-apprentice, and my intentions are anything but noble.” added the trickster.

“Now let Doom ask you: Why? Why do you do it?”

“Because desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. I've come too far for anything else.” he said with a rueful smile. “So what do you think you need for helping me?”

“Doom thinks the arcane algorithm to generate coordinates would suffice,” he answered “also doesn't appreciate of being quizzed, chaos bringer.” added with a warning tone of voice.

“Point taken.” said Loki “I'll give you the link.”

Valeria chimed in “You put it on the internet?” as black vines crept in the border slowly.

“Sure! It's perfect. Hidden in plain sight.” laughed the god of mischief.

“So we reached an agreement.” said Doom “Only, if you don't mind, Doom would rather not have that personal note included.”

Loki waved dismissively “I don't. If he happens on it through you, you can tell him in person or bot. I'm quite sure he'll be delighted.”

“You're probably right.” agreed Doom.

\-------------

A bit earlier.

King Loki was very pleased with himself. Bringing together the enemies of Asgard to an all out attack before the impending doom went very well, he already secured the alliance of the dark elves, but the fire giants turned out to be surprisingly hard to bargain with. Really after all this politics he needed to do something for fun.

“Let's see what's young me is doing!” he proclaimed to the darkness, or maybe you, and summoned a scrying sphere of green light.

“Well, that's a big pile of nothing.” he observed as Loki was playing on his phone. “He's trying so hard to not get into trouble! That's not right. I'll have to fix this asap! But how?” he looked thoughtful for a minute and then a way too wide smile spread on his face “I know! I got an idea. An awful idea. King Loki got a wonderful, *awful* idea!” Hey! Did he just stole my Grinch joke? That's underhanded.

“I'm off to arrange it. Don't be good while I'm gone!” and with this he disappeared in a flash of green light, just before the scrying spell got to the part:

'*VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...'

THAT'S FOR STEALING MY JOKE! JERK!


	7. Will they be as black as shadows

The star-portal opened in a dimension close to Asgard and three young heroes stepped out of it into the deafening silence. Well, it was known by the very inviting name of the 'Isle of Silence' for a reason. America caught a glimpse of something dark around the edge of the star as it closed behind them that she couldn't place but she didn't have time to worry about it.

They were standing at a crossroad, paths stretching on both their left and right to the distance. The scenery was gry; rocks, mist, some sickly looking vegetation, but mostly mist obscuring things.

All adjusted their enchanted earpieces which provided anchor for the mental connection spell between them and the mission control, Billy and Verity.

*Do we split up, to search for the two prisoners?* asked Teddy while taking his battle form, and resisting the urge to rekindle the argument over this mission needing a telepath the umpteenth time.

*No. Both quests would be pretty similar in nature, according to you-know-who anyway, so I'll attempt to overlap them.* There was blue light and the world began to change. It contracted before and expanded behind them until the left and right paths met and merged into one *This will make it harder, but hopefully less so than dividing our powers.*

*What happened with 'subtle and quick to anger?'* Asked David.

*%$#& subtle!* replied Billy sounding exhausted even through the mental link.

So they started down the path, which was long and dull and nerve wrecking. Sometimes the horrible inevitably jumps on you, on others the inevitable horrible takes its time. Sometimes the nothing is worse because your imagination fills it with monsters, your monsters. This whole place felt like being explicitly designed to pull out that primal dread. Empty and without any noise. They didn't even see animals if you don't count the occasional black bird flying overhead. It almost felt like they were watching.

With no warning, (how could there be any without any sound?) a humanoid figure not much taller then them ran into them. America stopped him or maybe her, who just starred, eyes wide with fear, then tore him(or her)self free and stumbled towards some boulders.

*Guys... if something scared it, we might not face the...* David began and but stopped when something got Teddy and sent him flying. Luckily he managed to open his wings to break his fall.

The something was huge, not giant huge mind you but still, scaly, grey amphibian like and humanoid. It also didn't care much for them after its first strike, but went straight after the hiding place of the first one.

The young heroes looked at each other and lunged into attack.

America's punch landed right between the thing's shoulder blades which got its attention, but didn't seem to do much harm. It turned to them and tried to swat away the girl but she was fast and dodged easily. Teddy got into the air too and attacked the thing from behind while it was trying to fight off America. This became a pattern fast, when the monster focused on one of them the other went into offensive.

*I don't think we do more than making it angry.* Hulkling sent out the thought to the others *Someone with a big brain could think of something.*

*I heard that.* answered David *Attack the joints, especially the knee and ankle. Something this big can't be too stable on its feet. I'm trying to find a way to trap it, but the local geography doesn't give much to work with.*

Teddy's next punch sit much harder as the blue light engulfed his hand *Oh yeah! Our magical backup is here!*

*About time.* America observed. *And attack the alleged weak point. Got it.* she landed a kick against the thing's left knee, and this for the first time made it stumble, but also very angry. It punched down again with intent to kill and while it only grazed its target it did knock the girl out of the air. Even without sound they could feel the shock-wave of her impact.

*AMERICA!* they shouted mentally, but there was only dead silence.

The thing struck down taking advantage of their moment of distraction, grabbing Teddy and pulling him towards its gaping mouth. And then it shook and fell forward. For a second there were just confused stares as America was standing on its back covered in green blood, grey dirt and blue light, stars shining. She frowned, lifted her hair and gestured towards her ear. It took a moment for them to get it: her enchanted earpiece was missing. All sighed in relief.

They tried to collect themselves, and free Teddy from the clutches of the dead monster, so they almost didn't notice when the smaller creature returned. (S)He put his(her) hand on America's shoulder to get her attention and handed her something before turning away again and leaving.

The girl showed them what she got: her ear piece, unfortunately totally trashed magic symbols broken and useless, and a red stone on a leather band, which after some contemplation she bound to a button on her jacket.

*I really hope this doesn't mean that she has to marry it.* snarked David.

*We'll so tell her that.* came Billy's voice weekly through the link. *Also please try not to pull stunts like this too often. I really don't want to pass out before I got you back safely.*

So they continued their journey through the monotone and noiseless plains, which turned into an even more nerve wrecking ordeal. A close encounter with the local hazards made it much clearer what kind of a dangerous grounds they were treading, than Billy's stories about rock trolls, tangle weed infested swamps and the like could ever have.

They walked for what felt like an eternity... but finally...

The twisted plants became more and more frequent and the ground softer. The plains slowly gave way to a forest, tangled and malevolent, and then the forest to a settlement made of plants and stone. They saw large humanoid creatures move in the mist, but not one attempted to approach them. Damn, America must be looking fierce.

\------------------

King Loki admired his work through the scrying spell while eating popcorn.

Getting some trolls to rampage through the outskirts of New York was easy, and he correctly guessed that this will get the attention of the new Thor. He made sure that a lot of people saw him letting the beasts loose too. He gave less than ten minutes before someone told the girl that Loki was responsible... his young self could really thank him for boosting his social life, that kid spends way too much time online!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the swearing, Billy must be reading the Dresden Files.


	8. Hiding 'neath the rainbow?

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered by following the not-yellow not-brick road the Young Avengers finally reached a cave with seven identical looking red doors. How? Why? Ask our lazy ass writer... um Hello, thorny black vine. What are you doing in my narration box...  
…  
…

*Which one should we try?* asked Teddy.

*We have only one shot.* observed David pointing to the red stone on America's jacket *That seems to be the key, and one use only.*

America even not hearing the discussion could guess the gist of it from the others' body language and really didn't want to loose her keepsake, but well, she didn't have much choice.

Verity's voice came through the psychic link *I can check if they are real or not.*

*Where is Billy?* asked Teddy worried.

*Resting. Tired but fine. Please don't get into any trouble... OK. That was way too late.*

Verity concentrated on the magic picture, this would be much easier through technological surveillance.  
\- The leftmost door just wasn't actually there, an illusion on the wall.  
\- The rightmost was actually not a door at all, but the mouth of something big with big pointy teeth.  
\- The middle one was a door, but a giant snake hid over it under an illusion with a connected mechanism that would let it loose if opened.  
\- The one left from the middle one was actually green and leaked something, judging from the burns before it probably acid, and opening it would release a torrent of the stuff.

She told this information to the others.

*So we're down to three.* Said Teddy raising three fingers to signal to America.

*I see a well hidden but perfectly mechanical death trap on the one next to the rightmost.* David added. Teddy closed one more finger pointing on the ones still in.

America walked around the room and checked the doors in question, then took the stone and pressed in the lock of the one next to the leftmost. The others looked horrified, but it just clicked and opened.

She walked in with the boys right after her and they all found themselves on a clearing with a dead tree in the middle. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, which sounded almost deafening after all that time in total silence.

“Oh god! Sounds!” sighed Teddy happily.

“How did you know?” asked David.

“The other one had vines of the black stuff. And I think I can't described this better.” she shook her head “It's sometimes at the edges of my portals too.”

“Well done young warriors” said a stranger dressed in long grey cloak and a big hat that left most of his face in shadow. “To get the boon you seek, you must answer three questions for me.”

“Oh. God. Riddles.” frowned America.

“I can assure the lady these are not. My first question to you is thus: Why did you embark on this quest?”

They looked at each other than answered in unison: “For a friend.”

“I so hope he never hears this back.” Teddy sighed. “He is insufferable enough already.”

“That must be a _great_ friend indeed.” Was this sarcastic? They really couldn't tell “Do you trust this _friend_?”

“Trusting him? Not a chance.” said America. The stranger looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

“But we have trust _in_ him.” David added and the others nodded in agreement.

“I see. Then last question. If the price for success was equivalent in nature, what would you do?”

“So two of us for the two prisoners? We would take it.” answered Teddy.

“Then go and beat the shit out of Loki.” continued America.

“And make him fix it, but he'll probably have a plan by the time we get back anyway.” ended David.

The stranger got up and walked to the dead tree behind him. “They're already free.” he said finally.

*He's telling the truth.* Verity assured them *I just got a call from them... they said something about beating up Loki.*

“Their punishment was meant to keep them 'forever apart'. Your sorcerer brought them together unwittingly, when he choose to merge the paths.” he sounded sort of amused “Do one thing and accomplish another, this was a plan by the trickster alright.”

“Then what was our quest for?! His amusement...” David stopped “We were his god-damned contingency plan!” he whispered in disbelief.

“Go home children of Midgard, and chose wisely with whom you spend the remaining time because the day the sky falls and everything ends is near.” he waved his hand and they were gone. “This even brought it closer.” he observed to himself “My child, do these people mean more to you than the fate of the world?” 

They appeared in Wiccan's room startling both him and Verity.

“I'll never get used to this.” she complained.

“You know who that was? Freaking Odin himself!” proclaimed Billy in amazement.

“So apparently we... won?” asked Teddy hesitantly, and nobody dared to answer.

\----------------

Meanwhile in Asgardia Cul was engaging in serious detective work, and by this we mean he tried to intimidate people into confessing stuff. Some were more resistant to this approach than he liked however:

“What are you insinuating, Cul? That I somehow cast a spell in the name of Loki to seal that damned book?” Sif sounded insulted.

“You were asking the librarian for it, were you not?” asked Cul accusingly.

“Yes, I hoped to find more information about Loki's death in the Siege.”

“Did you?” inquired Cul in feigned interest.

“No.” that was true, she had time to think about what she saw in the hidden room: a crime scene. Apparently she found something out about a different death of the god of lies, and didn't know if she should feel honoured or creeped out by this.

“Any idea how to break the spell?”

“You need a StarkPhone with the right question.” she observed the obvious. ”I own one of those, but I highly doubt it has the key you seek.” she put her phone down beside the book. “As do among others Fandral, some of Volstagg's children and, you know, Loki himself. Now there is a more likely suspect!”

He took the phone and put it into the seal and... the book stubbornly refused to open. He sighed:  
“Do you've any idea where to look for it?”

Sif shrugged “I would go to the source. If it's Loki's magic, ask the pain in the ass himself. Not that that doesn't have its own perils mind you. May I go or would you like to inquire about something else too?”

Cul seemed lost in thought but finally signalled that she can leave. Even in this time of turmoil he really didn't want to risk Odinson's or gods forbid Odin's wrath.


	9. Paranoia or perception?

Thor finally managed to track down the villain responsible for the attack earlier. She really didn't think that she'll find him just relaxing in a park, playing on his phone as if nothing happened, but there he was. There was definitely something fishy about this but she couldn't place what.

“Evildoer!”

Loki looked up annoyed “What did I do again? I swear I only want to be left alone, but everybody seems to have a 'let's pester Loki' quota or something.”

“Letting trolls lose in New York. Endangering innocents. Causing wanton destruction. It was you! Your mischief has gone too far, I'll end your reign of terror.”

“Trolls? Except if you mean the ones on message boards, forums and comment sections, I don't know what you're talking about.” he stood up and made his phone disappear. “Nice to meet you by the way. Brother told many good things about you.”

She really wasn't in the mood of talking things over with a supervillain so she took a swing with Mjölnir aimed directly at his head. He took a step back to dodge it.

“Well, I would've liked to solve our misunderstanding peacefully but if you insist.” with this from a burst of green light a sword with black hilt and red blade appeared in his hand. It might be her imagination but she could have sworn it was faintly glowing too.

She attacked again, he parried. He slashed she blocked. She was fast, but he faster. He summoned illusions and attacked from behind, she swept away the tricks. She threw the hammer, he dodged, and dodged again when it returned. They clashed several more times her hammer shedding electric sparks and to her horror Loki's sword flaming ones. That blade wanted to burn, destroy, conquer but... 'He's holding back.' she realized. She jumped back, ready to defend but hammer down. Loki got the non-verbal clues and also stepped back.

“Someone saw you letting loose those things. What can you say in your defence?” she asked.

“I didn't do it. And since that Inversion incident I cannot lie.”

“What proof you could possibly have for that?” she asked in disbelief and darkness spread between the panels.

“Ask anybody in Asgard.” he spat out the words with fury. “Ask them what I confessed, and ask yourself would I've done it if I'd any other choice?!”

She was confused “But who would dare to impersonate you?” the darkness sprouted tendrils running around the borders.

“Me.” Loki answered simply while smiling way too widely. Noticing her utter bafflement he added:   
“You could also ask some of our family about that. I recommend mommy dearest but daddy or your predecessor would do too.”

“Your family sounds...” she tried to find a not too insulting adjective “difficult.”

Loki laughed mirthlessly “You've no clue what you got yourself into, do you?” he looked up “I hope you're having fun.” then turned back to Thor “So you're our Dorothy. I couldn't have chosen better myself.” his eyes were ablaze as the flames around his sword intensified. “So little girl, the 'least-most important question' is sometimes the right one. Which I hid in a 'world that is and is not' to be the 'inheritance of those missing'. Find it. You'll know what to do, when the time comes.” and with this he disappeared in a flash of green light.

“Damn. This guy has issues.” she observed, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something is very very wrong here.

\---------------------

Sigurd and Lorelei were helping themselves to some money, then went shopping. They were keeping themselves to the plan, albeit both would have killed to know what “just act as nothing have happened” did to further Loki's goals. They were sure it did _somehow_.

They were sitting at a coffee when an unpleasant visitor dropped by.

“What do you want from us Cul?” Asked Sigurd.

“Well, I would bring you before Asgardian justice again if Odin, in his infinite wisdom, didn't pardon you for the great feat of escaping. I suspect there was more to this though.”

“It was Loki. He got us into the mess, then out of it so I guess the All-Father appreciated his new found sense of _camaraderie_.” Lorelei smirked. “Anything else?”

“I want to borrow your StrakPhones.”

“Why? … Wait. I don't _want_ to know. Here it is, but if you dare to damage it, you'll...” Sigurd didn't end the threat, Lorelei nodded in agreement and both gave Cul their phones.


	10. Put your faith in a liar's hands

Against all better judgement and tries to avoid it Cul stood in King Loki's hideout with the book. “Old trickster I want to have a word with you.” he told to the darkness and some green foxfire lit up to guide him to his uneasy ally, who was sitting before a surveillance spell in the form of a ball of green light and eating popcorn.

“What gives, uncle Cul.” said the Loki of the future cheerfully.

“I wanted to ask you about this.” he put the book before him.

“WOW! That's something new!” he looked at the seal, cast some spells and just smiled maniacally “So this is what the little runt was doing, or part of it anyway. What is iiiiit.” he sounded weirdly excited. “How could he even do this without me noticing?”

“I'm reasonably sure he talked Sif into it, but she isn't telling anything.” told him Cul.

“Interesting.” observed the other. “Oh right. We might get to the bottom of this mystery easier than expected.” he summoned the phone he took from his younger self way back in chapter three and tried it into the seal.

…

And nothing happened. What. So. Ever.

“Whut?” he looked at the gadget “No. That cannot be. He cannot have trusted someone else with the key. That wouldn't be our nature... Unless” he took off the back of the phone to reveal that everything was molten into unrecognisable grey mess inside. “Self-destruct spell. Clever. I should have know... the suspicious absence of calls.” His eyes were sparkling “This is exciting. I didn't even know how I missed this.”

“So?” Cul asked.

“Oh I'll get it out of him.” Loki assured him.

“And our other plans?”

“Our allies, the enemies of Asgard are waiting. Just give the signal and it will **BURN**.”

“Good. I knew I could trust you in this.” he remembered something else “Oh. And Sigurd and Lorelei are free. Apparently your young self found a way to save them.”

“WHAT?!” King Loki looked positively shocked. “That's bad. Very bad. He needs to be isolated. His trust in others broken, to faster become me.” he shrugged suddenly “Well. In the long run it doesn't matter, but one more reason to drop by.”

\------------------------

Thor entered the mead hall of Asgardia, one of the places to find Th... Odinson, or if not him Sif, or The Warriors Three who could direct her to him. But today she was in luck the ex-wielder of the hammer sat at one of the tables staring at a sheet of paper... or was it parchment? She was not entirely sure.

“May I sit with you?” she asked him. He nodded and put the paper away.

“How may I help the new Goddess of Thunder?”

She sat down and looked thoughtful. “I don't know exactly. I met Loki.” Thor sighed “I'm concerned about his sanity... he said he might impersonated himself.”

Odinson looked at her sadly “That could have happened. You should know that my brother is his own worst enemy and I'm very literal.” seeing her confusion “There are more than one Loki.”

“WHAT?!” she looked in disbelief.

“There are more than one since his death in the Siege.”

“I heard about the murder... but I don't understand it.” she shook her head.

“It has to do with the nature of gods. It might make it easier to think of it as what would be metaphorical for a mortal 'was born again', 'killed the child in me' is very literal for the likes of us.” he emptied his cup “And I still didn't forgive him. I loved _my little brother_ , who he destroyed and pretended to be. But the current multiple Loki case owns its existence to time magic.”

“But why would...” she began but Odinson interrupted her.

“I'm not the person who can answer those questions.”

“Then you might help me with some others. He was very cryptic, but I think he sent me on a quest. It was something about paradoxical questions that are also important and worlds that both exist and doesn't. And he called me Dorothy.”

He frowned “I don't know the Loki of the now very well, but I might help you in finding his friends.” he tore off a piece of the paper and scribbled down a number, a phone number she recognized. “Also, try to remember his words exactly, and if you don't have a StarkPhone yet get one. Loki's kind of obsessed with those things and the internet since he became young again.”


	11. Wanting to believe his words

Loki was walking around in his apartment, sometimes chanting, sometimes drawing symbols in chalk or blood or salt water. He was lost in the magic working which was suddenly rudely interrupted by the magical equivalent of the noise of a bird hitting the window as some uninvited teleportation connected with his newly created wards. He smirked.

“Use the door, please. It's open.”

“So many protection spells.” observed his future while walking in.

“The world's gonna end, and I intend to survive it. Something I don't think even _you_ should have an issue with.”

King Loki shrugged “Fair enough. I hear you freed your partners in crime.”

“So I did. It probably also brought the end of everything closer...” he stopped and turned to his evil version “What a great honor to have you over again... Is it what? For the third time?” Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm, then he face turned serious again “Oh and of course I mean it's not a honor. Go away! Don't you have anything more important to do than wasting my time anyway? I don't know, maybe planing the destruction of Asgard or something?”

“Well, I mostly done with that, and came to ask about this.” he put the book on the table.

“Joy. You found my time capsule. Good for you.” Loki sounded profoundly unimpressed. “And before you ask me.” he called his phone put it in the seal then after nothing happened dismissed again. “Happy?”

The old one looked almost shocked “You don't have the key?” the border darkened.

Loki just smiled unnervingly. “You might want to talk about my secret keeping tendencies with Doom, if you get a chance. But fair warning: I told him about you.”

“Will you at least tell me what's in it?” inquired the older.

“Nothing that you don't know already.” said the young one “But I guess you won't take my word for it. Not even now.” he smiled. “There is no big red button we won't push, is it?”

“Then another question, because I'm genuinely curious: How did you talk Sif into helping you?”

“Divine intervention!” he laughed “I mean I got lucky. Th... Odinson stopped by with the secret making him unworthy.”

“Please. Do tell.” the other looked at him with interest.

“Well. Apparently history repeats itself.” shrugged Loki “Also thanks for being the living reminder that even I'm not immune to that.”

“I explained to you why this story can only end one way.” black tendrils spread around the panels again.

“You also explained that two of me already died for this.” Loki looked at him sadly “Wouldn't that motivate me to fight more? So those sacrifices aren't in vain? Even if it's only to buy some more time?”

“Aw. How cute. You're trying to appeal to my better nature. Must I also remind you that you himself killed that?”

“Actually he was distracting you.” said a new voice from the door. “Begone fiend.”

“Hi Sigurd. Lorelei. It's so nice that you could drop by!” smiled Loki at the newcomers.

“Well, if it's not the hypocrisy commando.” snarked King Loki “Enjoy your little victory, kid... I'll have that key from Dorothy then. Cool display of flames there, could use a bit more though.” and with that he disappeared in a flash of green light.

“Why did I made the wards one way again? Really. Jerkass deserved to bump into them on his way out too.” Loki wondered aloud, then turned to the others “How did you knew?”

“That you're in trouble?” asked Lorelei ”Well, outside of you being Loki and _always_ in trouble, we tried to call you about Cul when we finally got our phones back, but you didn't pick up.”

Loki laughed “And true to form my vices save my ass. Also what was that about Cul again?” he asked.

\------------------------------

The paper strips waved in the wind... thousands and thousands of them all around the world calling out to him. He took one, white paper in pale children hands and shadow tendrils, and looked at it with curiosity: This took time, effort, desperation, and a refusal to believe, to accept to create. Well, whoever it was had his attention. He lurked around since a while now, but was patient. _He_ could wait.


	12. But never knowing where he stands

Thor entered the eatery looking confident despite feeling anything but. She was here to get information and really hoped to not get into any trouble, but she was looking for Loki's friends and this could turn ugly. She looked around expecting... well, she really wasn't sure what she was expecting but definitely not the perfectly ordinary looking teenagers waving to her. She walked to their table warily.

“Oh, hi! It's so nice to meet you!” Said an overexcited boy. “I only heard rumors that there is a new Thor. And...”

“Billy focus. Introduction now, fanboy squee later. I'm Miss America.”

*Some introductions later... Hey! You already know who they are.*

“So you truly are the friends of Loki?” asked Thor while sitting down to their table.

“Friends... that might be an overstatement.” said the girl. “Loki was never too big on the friendship thing.”

She was very nervous, but this was the time of truth:  
“I'm inquiring if you might know what he might meant by finding the 'least-most important question' in a 'world that is and is not'?” she asked.

“That sounds like something from the app I made for him.” answered David.

“You did what?!” asked Billy incredulously.

“I made an app for him.” he repeated “It's for an ARG of sorts titled 'Legacy of the Lost'. I figured if he can post riddles, secret messages and such in a controlled environment it would minimize the risk of him misusing the thing.”

“Let me guess, Loki misused it? What a shock.” America observed sarcastically. These people seemed to know the god of lies well.

“No! Well, yes, and I wanted to talk about it with you anyway.”

“At least it seems to have nothing to do with the Slender Man.” said Teddy scrolling through the game on his phone. “But man, is this thing popular, thousands upon thousands of users. Kinda creepy.”

“Most of it _is_ harmless, from triple coded mathematical puzzles to a photo of “Why did Loki do it?” tagged as the 'least-most important question'. Which sounds like the answer to your question.” he added while looking at Thor. “If you have a phone, I can send it to you.”

Thor nodded. This was a lot easier than expected, and she had the whatever this thing was on her StarkPhone in seconds. “I truly don't know what this might be for, but I thank you for your help.”

America just waved her hand “Don't thank us. He is trouble and bad news, and anybody who has to put up with his antics deserves all the help.”

David continued “Anyhow I'm more concerned about this.” He took out a very long paper strip with strange symbols and runes from his bag “I printed it out. It's apparently meant to be bound to things at GPS coordinates generated by using an arcane algorithm and the user's IP address. I can't make much sense of it, but you have more experience with his magic than I do.”

Billy took the incriminating evidence. “He was sort of my mentor for a while.” He explained to Thor as he looked at the thing at every possible angle (even upside down), cast some spells of identification, even said 'hmmm' a lot, then finally spoke:  
“Well, It begins with 'Hi Billy, please don't do semiurge stuff for a while. Hugs – L'.”

Dark vines descended slowly on the margins as America rolled her eyes “I can't even be surprised by this shit anymore. Or is it _his_ shit?”

He ignored the interruption: “The rest seems to be summoning. The most unsummoning looking summoning I've ever seen.”

“So, banishment?” asked Teddy.

“No. It's summoning alright... but the same time. Okay. The closest this comes to what a normal summoning ritual is calling, whatever it calls things like 'fear of fears, gods, hopes and lies', 'parent-child of reason', and 'who grinds all will to dust', it sacrifices nothing, offers nothing and blackmails with nothing etc., it's not even vaguely coherent mostly.”

“Okay so it calls something nasty with the mystical equivalent of 'PFFFFT! Come and get me!'.” concluded America as a black flower began to open over the panel.

“Yes. But also, half of magic working is believing what you're doing.” Continued Wiccan, while David nodded. “This ritual is intended to be done by people who _don't_ believe in it. Which is perfectly backwards and contradicts every rule and pattern of magic. Ever. This thing shouldn't work.”

“But we're talking about Loki. 'Shouldn't' isn't in his vocabulary.” Said Teddy and the flower withered away. These people knew Loki _very_ well.

“That's what worries me too.” agreed David.

Uneasy silence fell upon the new wielder of the hammer and the young heroes as a lone black petal sailed slowly downwards while fading out of existence.

\-----------------------------

Verity knocked on Loki's door and stepped inside after the familiar “Come in!”. Do you know that cliché when the police finds the hideout of the serial killer and all the walls and sometimes even the floor and ceiling is full with scribbles and photos and such? Now that's exactly how the apartment of the god of mischief looked like only with magic symbols and the like.

“OK. What's this?” she asked confused.

“My best wards.” said Loki while sitting in an elaborate circle. He looked up to her “Please sit down.” he gestured towards a free space in the circle across him. “I know what you want to ask: I'm protecting you...” he stopped for a second “and it's also a back-up plan.”

Verity really didn't know what to think about this but sat down. Loki summoned his sword and began the ritual from which Verity didn't understand much, but it felt very important. At the end the weapon transformed into a necklace, which he bound around her neck.

“Done.” he said triumphantly, and began singing ♫~ Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood ~♫

“I so want to ask 'what', but I'm afraid to know. What do we do now?” Asked Verity.

“The hardest part of any plan.” Loki gestured around theatrically. “We wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “For Good” from Wicked.  
> \- Actually that song / part of the musical is a huge spoiler to what the ritual was for... meet Loki's “if all else fails” last resort plan. Which I don't plan to use, but who knows, if I don't set up here and end up using it anyway that could cause problems.


	13. There's too many misconceptions

Asgardia was preparing for war, with its history that basically meant that it was somewhat busier than usual. People were running around trying to get supplies together, more warrior types walking around with less concealed weapons, which wasn't saying much.

Thor stood with the Warriors Three, she really didn't want to cause trouble but was keenly aware of that unfortunately not everyone accepted her as the new goddess and thunder. Like Odin. Well, originally also Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun had their reservations, but that problem luckily solved itself, and involved sight seeing the ten realms.

She gathered that this was a bigger conflict than normal for the place. Some people even compared it to a new Ragnarok and made sweeping predictions about Loki leading Asgard's enemies against the city of gods and the end of the world. Blackness lurked on the margins.

But she met Loki. That guy wasn't entirely right in the head but wasn't malevolent either. Or at least that version of him anyway. Could the _other_ Loki be behind this all? Or could she be deceived by the god of lies? According to his friends or ex-teammates rather he did want to let loose something nasty on the world and this wasn't even the first time. This was confusing, and from the young heroes reaction it was normal around him, which was a scary thought. Did he even know what sacrifices being around him required? She wondered. Of course he did, she realized suddenly, that's why he left the team. Or maybe she was way off... Trying to figure Loki out felt like holding water in her hands, she might thought she understood something, but he was just slipping through her fingers.

Her train of thoughts was broken by news of returning scouts, and rumors sparked by their arrival.

Not everything made sense to her, but what she could gather sounded dire: Fire giants rising led by a queen of flames. Unholy alliance between the dark elves and some forces from Midgard. Worlds colliding. Death and destruction. Ice giants surfacing lead by a king long thought dead. And so forth.

There were some marginally good news too: Hela was willing to lend her help, which was considered odd by some as her only obligation was towards the dead. Also apparently the Angels of Heven were open to negotiations, which on the other hand could also turn ugly as calling the Angel-Asgardian relationship strained was an understatement. Not to mention what could these uneasy alliances cost in the long run. The dark vines spread and flowered in the panel borders.

“Little brother liked to say that worrying about cost can wait until we survived.” said Odinson behind her. He was obviously listening to the same news she did. Some dark tendrils just withered away but not enough to matter.

“Poor Loki what a tragic fate befall that little boy.” mused Volstagg sadly. The flowery darkness began to spread anew.

Thor almost mentioned that Loki is alive, but she reminded herself just in time, that as far as most Asgardians were concerned no he was not. They won't forgive him, which was understandable but could also push the young god to side with the enemy. Maybe those predictions weren't so far fetched as she thought? ARGH! She was trying to make sense of chaos again.

“Lady.” a servant called out to her. “Lord Cul would like to have a word with you.”

“Would you like us to accompany you?” asked Hogun.

“No. I think I can handle this myself.” she answered.

\-------------------------

All four Young Avengers got the message almost simultaneously.

“Gee. Who could this be?” said America sarcastically.

Teddy checked his phone “Well, apparently we're all invited to Loki's place because the world might end.”

America frowned “Overreacting much? He didn't sound this freaked when we went against Mother and that time the world almost ended, and was totally his fault too.” some blackness dripped in the borders.

“I also got some protection spells... weapons grade ones.” Billy observed and showed his phone to the others. His message had a couple of extra links with this note attached: 'If you would rather spend the time alone with your prince charming ;) - L' 

David looked thoughtful for a bit “I think we should at least check on him.” and the inky stains cleared from between the panels.


	14. In this game of consequence

David looked around in apartment building “I don't know. I expected something flashier.”

“Be glad. At least he fixed the hole in the wall.” America replied while knocking on the door.

“Why didn't we go in by one of your portals?” he inquired.

She sighed “I couldn't get good coordinates, he seems to have put up some kind of...” the door opened and they got a good look at the new inside decor “... protections. Chico, are you feeling alright?”

“Perfect! Come in!” said Loki cheerfully. “Billy and Teddy went home, I see.” he sounded a bit disappointed though.

“So you were serious about the end of the world, huh?” David observed.

“Hey! Where do you keep the coffee?” asked Sigurd from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah! You don't know all off my guests. The caffeine deprived one is Sigurd” he cleared his throat “ **the Ever-Glorious** , and the lady there is Lorelei. They are the people you helped to save.”

“Sigurd? The Norse hero? The dragonslayer?” asked David. “And Lorelei. Amora's sister? The supervillainess?”

Loki laughed “Aesir hero, but pretty much.” seeing Lorelei's eye rolling he added “And please leave our families out of this.” he called back to Sigurd “Left cupboard. I hope you can find it.”

America smirked “Billy'll be so jealous.” She got her phone out and took some pictures.

“What are you doing?” asked Loki.

“I'll send these to Billy.” answered America “He might want to rethink that warding after he sees your fortifications.”

“I hope he does... dark times are coming.” Loki sounded concerned, which was probably the scariest thing he ever did.

“It must be dire if it makes you not want the security deposit back.” snarked David.

Verity laughed “I don't think he paid. Or at least not here. His apartment just appeared in the building one day. I still wonder where my ex-neighbor Mrs. Carpenter and her sons went to.”

Sigurd walked in with a mug in his hands. “So you intend to keep us here?” he asked.

“Not against your will, but I would like if you stayed.” his voice was sad “If I'm right about what's coming I can do nothing to stop it but maybe I can save a couple of people.”

“Eh. I don't have anything better to do anyway.” said the _great hero_.

Loki smiled sarcastically “Well, _you_ specifically could go and join the battle of Asgardia. FOR GREAT GLORY!”

“F@ that. I lived enough Ragnaroks for several eternities. Except maybe if there is a dame to impress.” he looked at Lorelei expectantly.

“Nah. It would only bring awkward family reunions.” shrugged Lorelei. “Wait. There is a battle there?”

“Yes. Led by my future self and uncle Cul the traitor, I really don't know what hit my father to keep him around. Future me wants to use the remaining time well, and as he is back to being predictable that means reenacting that stupid cycle.” 

“And you?” asked David.

Verity looked up “He was proclaimed dead by all of Asgard. Also he has some kind of plan in motion.” she said while touching her necklace.

“Yes. I was and I do.” Loki smiled wearily “To return to the previous topic America could go search the multiverse for a world that won't be affected.”

America frowned “I tried. Whatever is coming seems to be spreading through the whole damn thing.” she sighed “I just wish I could do more. Sitting here and waiting for the inevitable is so damn frustrating.” she definitely looked like she wanted to punch someone or something.

“Um, Loki? Are you feeling alright?” asked Verity suddenly. All turned towards him. The god of mischief looked very pale.

“Don't worry. Just a long distance mental call.” he whispered before collapsing to the floor.

“ **LOKI!** ” they cried out in unison. Correction. _This_ was the scariest thing he ever did.

\------------------------

The blackness was stirring outside of the borders of their world. He was watching, waiting, but couldn't do a thing. Not here. Not now. But it was just a matter of time anyway. They always invited him in sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Nobody named that neighbor in comic, but it felt right to give them a name and some personality.


	15. When you're finding that your hero

Thor followed the servant down the hallway. What could the Asgardian minister of justice want form her? She heard he was the twin brother of Odin, which didn't bode well either. Maybe she should have taken Hogun's offer and bring the Warriors Three, but something told her that this was something she had to do herself.

She stopped abruptly... isn't that a trope? Something that MovieTropes dot com, many net users' collective time sink, collected? Is her life turning into a story? That was a creepy thought, and not really one she had time for right now. She got to keep walking to catch up with her guide.

She really didn't know where they were headed as she was only familiar with the outer parts of the city, but she guessed they were getting close to the residences of the royal family. They finally stopped before a heavy looking white door.

“Here we're. Just go in. He's awaiting you.” said the servant, then bowed to her and left.

She pushed the door open. The room on the other side was surprisingly unlit. 'It's a trap!' her common sense whispered, and she couldn't agree more, but she really didn't see any other option. The door closed behind her with a big *BLAM!* and she stood alone in the darkness, then suddenly green foxfire flickered providing just enough light to show that she was mistaken, there was another person with her in the room. Loki.

But not the Loki she met before. This one was older, with the way too wide unnerving grin as the default expression on his face and eyes burning with the flames the young tried to suppress or hide. She lifted Mjölnir.

“How rude! We haven't even met before and already this hostile. Someone must be spreading bad things about me.” his grin became even wider “People are so uncouth, especially on the internet if memory serves. That alone makes me glad I killed them all.”

She threw the hammer he dodged it twice, and ducked to avoid her punch between them.

He laughed “So feisty, little girl. You should know that I know your secret, and if you don't want it revealed to all of Asgardia, then you should cooperate with me.”

“How could you know?” she asked. She won't trust this guy. What he claimed was impossible anyway, nobody saw when she lifted the hammer and was extremely careful ever since.

“I'm from the future. Ah, the predictable and comfortable future.” he laughed maniacally ”There are ups to this whole time travelling business.” he added conversationally. “Also I'm not asking much.” he magicked up a book with a green seal “I want you to open this for me.”

She looked at the book “This seem to be your magic. Why would you need me to undo it?”

“My young incarnation's magic.” he corrected her “He made it under my nose and hid it in the library of Asgardia. He put away the key, but sent you to find it. And all this while claiming there is nothing in it I don't know already!”

“Someone told me recently that gods are living metaphor. This brings brand new meanings to 'not trusting yourself'.” Thor observed.

“Why should we trust ourselves?” wondered King Loki aloud “We're by definition untrustworthy jerks, aren't we? And you're here. Alone, and no one to help you. Not even young me.” his smile was nasty “Do you want to know, what that me is doing? Protecting that pitiful little apartment of his and the people he misguidedly thinks of as his friends. I'll have to show him the error of his ways _again_ when this is over and everything burns.”

That last sentence just oozed with malice. Whatever is this guy planing to do to the world and... himself apparently, must be stopped. And is it sure the other isn't helping her? She hoped to gods that this was what he meant by she'll 'know what to do'. She got her phone out and put it into the seal.

The book burst open, green flames erupting from it engulfing old Loki and projecting the sealed memories, the memories of the place that was once hidden in the dot of a question-mark, in his mind and the sky over Asgardia.

The vision began with “Hello, Mr. Magpie.” and “I am, Loki whose whim brought Asgard crashing down...”, which was certainly interesting but didn't matter to Thor at all. What she saw was an opening, a distraction, a chance which she took without thinking. Holding Mjölnir high attacked the Loki that could be with vicious determination...


	16. Is just who you're up against

Thor's relentless attacks knocked King Loki off his feet, and he could do nothing but stare dazed. This was bad. His mind flooded with memories long buried and believed forgotten. He had to get out, try again another time another place. It was in his power to make an end of Asgard once and for all just not today. But it mattered not, the whole multiverse and timeline was in his reach!

“THIS CAN NOT BE! This is not the end of me! I'll be back!” He shouted as he half blindly reached for the panel border and jumped.

*That was unbelievably cliché.* Loki observed through the psychic link. Oh yes, he couldn't resist to gloat to himself, which he now found kind of ironic. *Also you really should watch where you step...*

The black thorny vines between panels shot up, grabbing old Loki and pulling him down into nothingness while filling the normally white void with wriggling mass of living darkness.

“I don't believe in you.” whispered a boy's voice, and he felt himself drowned in even more memories of defeats, rejection, death, tortures, thousands and thousands of years being chained to a monstrous destiny which he took up again willingly because he himself was no better than those who originally imprisoned him, too cowardly or arrogant to change, learn and grow. The whisper continued:

“You mean nothing.” 

“You stand for nothing.”

“You're nothing.”

“NO!” he screamed in rage “They betrayed me! Rejected me! IT'S THEIR FAULT!” his voice was drowned by the boy's laughter.

The mental connection faded but Loki could still hear his possible future's last scream of accusatory *YOU!!!!* and disbelieving *How?* directed at him and decided to answer:  
*How does the famous quote go? 'Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!' I created a whole lot of diversion, placed the biggest bucket of water I could find and waited. As you chose our Dorothy I can't take credit for that stroke of genius sadly.*

He was sure the end didn't go through but didn't care. He was also sure that nobody in Asgardia will ever truly know what happened, but he didn't care for that either, which was admittedly a very strange feeling. At least they got to see the whole story of his greatest crime, they had to listen to him liked it or not. Heh. That's something he could do to them more often, he concluded.

Loki looked around in his small apartment, at the very few friends he made... they were more important than fame, glory, or even power. The world might end today, but he was determined to spend it with those who mattered.

“So, will you tell us what was this all about, chico?” asked America. “You looked totally out of it for hours.”

“If you wish!” He said smiling. “But where to begin? Okay I know! This was the story of Loki...” He began but was stopped by the collective groan and eye rolling. David even facepalmed. “Not ME! The other one! I'm convinced _he_ would want to be main character.”

Verity's eyebrow shot up “And you don't?”

“Well, I kinda want too.” he admitted “Okay, let me rephrase that: I want _everything_.” he gestured towards them “Including this.”

“The world must be truly ending.” said Lorelei sarcastically. “You almost admitted that you like us and care for us.”

Loki grinned. “And I learned to share my toys. Tricksters are most effective from the shadows anyway.” he winked at them. “No more interruptions: This was the story of Loki...”

\------------------

Out of sight in the shadows behind panels, in the meta of the border, on the unseen margins, hiding behind creeping vines of darkness someone or something was watching with interest. There were not many who could and dared to willingly summon the Shadow Child... mostly they were also very desperate and/or foolish. So Loki. Which are _you_?

THE END...

OR THE BEGINNING...

OR SOMETHING ANYWAY.

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and chapter titles) are references to the Blackmore's Night song.


End file.
